Love Will Never Do (Without You)
"Love Will Never Do (Without You)" is the seventh single from Janet Jackson's 1989 album Rhythm Nation 1814. It was released on November 5, 1990 and topped Billboard Hot 100 for one week. Background Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis tooled on the idea of making this song a duet. According to Fred Bronson's The Billboard Book of Number 1 Hits, they thought about possibly getting Prince, Johnny Gill, Ralph Tresvant, or anyone else working with them at the time. However, there was no concrete plan. During the recording of the first verse, Jimmy Jam tells Jackson, "Sing it low like some guy would sing it." As a result, they kept the idea of her singing the first verse in a low octave but go an octave up on the second verse. In 1996, the song was remixed by Roger Sanchez. The Single Edit was included on the international release of Jackson's 1996 greatest hits compilation Design of a Decade 1986/1996. Although being one of the album's last singles, it was one of the first songs recorded for Rhythm Nation 1814. The song's background vocals were recorded in late 1988, while Jackson recorded the lead vocals in January 1989. Jackson has performed the song on most of her tours including the janet. Tour, The Velvet Rope Tour, All for You Tour, Rock Witchu Tour and Number Ones: Up Close and Personal Tour. Macy Gray sang the song live as a tribute to Jackson during MTV's MTV Icon special in 2001. Chart performance The song became Jackson's fifth number-one single on the Billboard Hot 100, the final of seven top five singles from the album, making her the only artist to achieve seven top five singles from one album. The success of "Love Will Never Do (Without You)" also helped the album to become the only in history to produce number-one hits on the Billboard Hot 100 in three separate calendar years, those being "Miss You Much" in 1989, "Escapade" and "Black Cat" in 1990, and "Love Will Never Do (Without You)" in 1991. The single was certified Gold by the RIAA, but achieved even greater airplay success, topping the Airplay Hot 100 for seven consecutive weeks, becoming the longest-running airplay number one single at the time. Music video The video was directed by photographer Herb Ritts and choreographed by Tina Landon on September 13, 1990. Jackson originally planned to wear a dress for the video, but Ritts envisioned Jackson in nothing more than a black top and a pair of jeans (and, ultimately, blond hair). The video features cameos by actors (then Calvin Klein underwear models) Antonio Sabàto, Jr. and Djimon Hounsou. The video won for Best Female Video and was nominated for Best Choreography and Best Art Direction at the 1991 MTV Video Music Awards. It ranked 13 on Rolling Stone's The 100 Top Music Videos, 72 on VH1's 100 Greatest Videos, and 88 on MTV's 100 Greatest Videos Ever Made. Two versions of the video were produced, one in black-and-white, and the other colorized, both of which appear on the Design of a Decade 1986/1996 video compilation. On April 27, 2007, the video was made available on iTunes. Britney Spears was inspired by the video for her "Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know" clip, saying "he did Janet Jackson-remember when she made her comeback?" she says, alluding to Janet's makeover, which was orchestrated by Ritts when he directed her "Love Will Never Do (Without You)" video." Official remixes/versions ;1990 *Album Version – 5:50 *Single Version – 4:35 *A Capella – 3:48 *UK Funky 7" – 4:29 *UK Funky Mix – 6:56 *UK Funky Instrumental – 6:06 *Work It Out 7" – 4:13 *Work It Out 7" with Intro – 4:48 *Work It Out Mix – 7:37 (also Shep's Work It Out Mix) *Work It Out Dub – 4:49 *Original 7" – 4:26 (also Shep's Original 7") *The Love 7" – 4:36 *The Love Mix – 6:03 (also Shep's Love Mix) *The Love Dub – 6:02 ;1996 *Roger Sanchez Acid Vocal – 9:24 *Roger Sanchez Acid Dub – 6:45 *Roger Sanchez Club Mix – 6:45 *Roger Sanchez Instrumental – 6:45 *Love To Infinity Acid Club Mix – 6:50 *Love To Infinity Classic Paradise Radio Mix – 4:08 *Love To Infinity Radio Master Mix – 4:27 Track listings ;Dutch 7" single (390 606-7) # Work It Out" 7" With Intro – 4:48 # The Love 7" – 4:36 ;UK 12" single (AMY 700) (limited edition with tour patch & sticker) ;Dutch 12" single (390 606-1) # The "Work It Out" Mix – 7:30 # UK Funky Mix – 6:25 # The "Work It Out" Dub – 4:50 ;UK CD single (AMCD 700) ;European CD single (390 606-2) ;U.S. CD single (75021 2400 2) # Work It Out" 7" With Intro – 4:48 # Shep's "Work It Out" Mix – 7:37 # UK Funky Mix – 6:25 ;U.S. 12" single (75021 2346 1) # The "Work It Out" Mix – 7:30 # The "Work It Out" Dub – 4:51 # Work It Out" 7" With Intro – 4:48 # UK Funky Mix – 6:25 # UK Instrumental – 6:05 # Single Version – 4:30 ;U.S. promo CD single (750217444-2) # Single Version - 4:30 # Work It Out" 7" With Intro – 4:48 # UK Funky 7" – 4:29 # The Love 7" – 4:36 # Work It Out 7" – 4:13 # The "Work It Out" Mix – 7:30 # UK Funky Mix – 6:25 # Shep's Love Mix – 6:03 # UK Funky Instrumental – 6:06 # The Work It Out Dub – 4:49 ;U.S. cassette single (75021-1538-4) # Single Version – 4:30 # Work It Out" 7" With Intro – 4:48 ;Japanese 3" CD single (PCDY-10021) # Single Version – 4:30 # Work It Out" 7" With Intro – 4:48 # "The 1814 Megamix" – 7:24 ;Japanese CD maxi single (PCCY-10164) # Single Version – 4:30 # Work It Out" 7" With Intro – 4:48 # UK Funky 7" – 4:29 # The Love 7" – 4:36 # Work It Out" 7" – 4:13 # The "Work It Out" Mix – 7:30 # UK Funky Mix – 6:25 # Shep's Love Mix – 6:03 # The "Work It Out" Dub – 4:50 # The Love Dub – 6:07 # Shep's Original 7" – 4:28 # Acapella – 3:49 # "The 1814 Megamix" – 7:24 # "You Need Me" – 4:35 ;UK 1996 12" single # Roger Sanchez Club Mix – 6:45 # Roger Sanchez Club Mix Instrumental – 6:45 # Roger Sanchez Acid Vocal – 9:24 # Roger Sanchez Club Dub – 6:25 Charts Peak positions Year-end charts Certifications